A Water Tainted Feeling
by ChibiEarth
Summary: A new girl attends Cross Academy and it the academy's secret will be kept just two people for long. Crossover SMxVK. On a permanent hiatus, archived and complete for now. May be continued in the future.
1. Chapter 1

_I guess no one has started one yet, which I'm not surprised. This is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Vampire Knight (staying around the manga). I will use the English spelling of Vampire Knight names, because they are first what I learned when I got into Vampire Knight. (Example: Yuuki is Yuki. Aidou is Aido.) So, I hope you and enjoy. By the way, I'm hoping you'll enjoy this fan fiction and who knows, maybe someone else might start another crossover like this. Takes place shortly after Galaxia is defeated in Sailor Moon, if you know who I'm talking about._

Chapter One - Mercury Moving On?

It wasn't ever exactly going to be the same again for 16-year-old Ami Mizuno. Her mother, a rather well known doctor in Tokyo, had gotten a job invite to work at a school that was called Cross Academy. It was rather hard for both Ms. Mizuno and her daughter, Ami.

Ami was leaving behind her best friends and something that was even more important, her role as Sailor Mercury. She had told her friends the news and even though it was only about an hour drive from her friends were, they had to accept her mother's choice.

Usagi told Ami she had better step out of her comfort zone when they next see her again or she'd have to drag Ami to go on a double date with Mamoru and one of his friends. Ami had turned red when her friend said this, but agreed to and they even had a party, though Ami was being strong. No more evils until Usagi became Neo-Queen Serenity and her friends would get her if something happened.

Ami and her mother had arrived at Cross Academy, they were greeted by Headmaster Cross and two teenagers. One, a girl about a year younger than Ami herself and a guy, who appeared to be about the same age as Ami. Ami was still dressed in her Juuban High School uniform, so she stood out compared to the other two.

"Ms Mizuno!" The headmaster yelled excitedly as they were in his office. Ami's mother was a bit shy, like her daughter and the headmaster told towards the teenagers, "Please wait outside..." The three left the room, as Ami smiled weakly. Ami was naturally shy around people (even people that she knew), so meeting new people made it come out even different;u.

As they stood out in the hall, Ami felt a rather cold sense to the place, as it seemed the Sailor Mercury told her something was rather different in this place...very different. S

he snapped out of her thoughts when the girl asked, "Hello, I'm Yuki Cross and this is Zero Kiryuu."

Ami replied rather shyly, "Ami Mizuno."

Yuki grinned a bit and stated, "We're part of the Disciplinary Committee and prefects, so it our job to show you around this morning right before class."

"It is _your _job, Yuki. She's a girl and I'll go on patrol as you show her around," Zero stated rather gruffly. Ami looked at the guy as Yuki gave an embarrassed look.

"Let's go..." Yuki told towards Ami and the blue haired girl followed, not before getting Zero a very suspicious look.

Yuki waited until they were out of Zero's hearing range before she said something, "Sorry about Zero, it is just his way of hello." "

It is okay."

"Now, let's go get your uniform, handbook, and other such!" The other girl replied in a happy tone, but it seemed rushed. Ami nodded.

* * *

Zero waited outside the Headmaster's door until the blue haired girl's mother left, as he gave a slight bow (which would be a shock coming from Zero) at Ms. Mizuno and walked into talk with the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, I felt a powerful aura coming from the new doctor's kid and it to me, it seems as if you already knew this," Zero stated, coming straight to the point. Headmaster Cross replied by,

"You know there are other legends than besides vampires. That girl moved from Tokyo and you've heard some of the rumors that come from of the strange things that have happened over the past two years. Miss Mizuno is in fact, a Sailor Senshi."

"You can tell just by talking to her mother?" Zero asked.

"Her mother was hired here to bring one of these girls to the school. Currently, no students except you and Yuki know about the Night Class' secret and with recent events of a very murderous Level E vampire is on the loose, we may need one of these girls. This vampire is different than all the other Level E's, because it was a former Sailor Senshi. The Senate didn't want to involve these girls and they easily found out who they were, but we have no choice, because even pureblood powers alone can't stop it nor your gun," Cross stated.

Zero got more information than he had asked for and stated, "Do you know which pureblood attacked the Sailor Senshi?"

"We do not, but the one in charge of doing this will be punished by the Senate," Cross replied.

"The Senate do anything to a pureblood, pathetic," Zero snapped coldly and walked out of the room.

* * *

Ami felt rather nervous as she had already read through the handbook and waited for class to start. Her new uniform was different than her old one. The uniform top had a pure white shirt, with a black jacket and a black skirt that was about the length of her Sailor Senshi fuku's skirt. There were black socks that came past her knees, sepia-colored shoes, and the buttons and school badges were pure silver, as they looked to Ami.

She felt really out of place here already, longing to be back at her old school where she'd have to hear Usagi complaining about how she was hungry. She snapped out of her thoughts when the bell rang and everyone rushed into class. Ami noticed Yuki and Zero were sitting rather up high in the classroom and she walked up to the teacher.

"Ah, you must be Miss Mizuno," the teacher stated. Ami blushed a bit and nodded. The teacher looked for any empty seats and seemed to sigh a bit and stated, "There is one empty seat up next to Kiryuu."

Some of the students began to laugh and Ami nodded, taking her seat next to Zero. Yuki was rather shocked by this and felt sorry for Ami, as did half of the entire Day Class probably by the end of the day.

* * *

Chapter revised on October 17, 2011.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I do not own Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno (and all related characters), because Naoko Takeuchi-sama owns her. Of course, I do not own any thing in Vampire Knight either, as they are copyrighted by Hino-san._

_KyokoHonda49- Thank you! I try to make the characters from Sailor Moon to stay in character as much as I can. _

_LadyAkina- Thank you for the review. It really made me give a good idea of Ichijiou (though, I cannot believe I didn't even think of Ichijiouyet ;-;). I'm still kind of deciding whether or not to bring Rei in quiet yet. _

Chapter Two - Secret Endanger

"Cross! Kiryuu!" The teacher's voice shouted from across the bottom of the classroom. Ami, who had been studying the entire time and finishing her homework, hadn't even noticed the teenager sitting next to him had been sleeping with his head in the textbook, though Yuki reminded Ami a picture of Usagi for a second as she was waking up with her mouth wide open, just drooling all over her book.

"Supplementary Classes!" Yuki groaned and Ami realized there might be a chance for to get to take extra classes at this school, but she'd rather not stay. Besides, she wanted a chance to check around the grounds before the Night Class left their dorm, as according to the hand book.

Ami let the class, giving a rather lonely sigh for a second and walked outside of the building. She noticed quite a few of the girls from her class standing outside the Moon Dormitory gate. This made the girl think bad to how bad the fandom of was of Starlights, who even herself became a member within the top 50 people in the fan club. "The Disciplinary Committee isn't out here to stop us today!" One girl exclaimed, as Ami noticed he gates were opening.

Ami frowned a second and thought she felt some strange energy coming from that had been feeling when she got here this morning. Walking behind a pillar, she opened her small super computer. She pushed several buttons and energy/power aura was radiating from that nearby dorm and she closed it, sighing. Ami had one always trust her judgment, but there could have been anything that could be causing that and not be abnormal.

"HEY! STAND BACK!" Ami heard Yuki's voice and she walked from behind the pillar and closer to the gate, placed the computer she had back inside her pocket. Yuki alone was trying to hold around ten girls back. Zero, himself was just giving people stares alone enough to get some of the girls to calm down. To her surprise, finally saw the Elite Group of students, the Night Class. Ami blushed a bit as several of the guys came into view and she could tell why the Day Class girls were spacing a lot over them. Though, Ami noticed something was different about than what appeared to be on the surface. Their skin was a rather light tone and other such.

"Aido!" Ami snapped out of her thoughts and noticed one of the Night Class students was hugging all up on Yuki. Ami walked forward to get a better view, until several of the Night Class students looked straight towards Ami, including Aido.

"Huh?" She whispered to herself, as she felt like knew a deep secret or something.

Kaname Kuran smiled and broke the stares the Night Class were giving when he talked towards Yuki, "Thanks for doing this again. May I ask who is that?" He pointed to Ami, who started to back up some, very nervous. Zero became alert by now, walked closer towards the Night Class and Yuki.

"Huh? That's Ami. Ami, come over here!" Yuki stated rather cheerfully, as Ami slowly walked to the group.

The Day Class girls and some of the Night Class girls watched jealously as the blue haired girl approached the man who had asked her name.

"H-Hi...I'm Ami Mizuno," Ami managed to choke out from being so nervous and she bowed in a sign of respect.

Kaname chuckled a bit at this and stated, "Kaname Kuran. Nice meeting you." As he said this, the rest of the Night Class continued walking and the Day Class broke off, angered.

As the area cleared completely, Ami went to walk to her dorm room, as Zero talked to Yuki, "The Headmaster thinks that a Level E is lose on the grounds and has special powers."

"That is weird, speaking of which, let's go talk to him for a second," the girl replied.

* * *

"That girl sure was strange, Kaname-sama," Ruka stated, "She had such a strange energy surrounding her and one powerful as of that." The Night Class talked within their classroom as no teacher was in there quiet yet.

"That girl reminded me of one those Sailor Senshi people..." Aido commented.

"I bet the Senate doesn't want the academy in involved with that Level E that has been on the run," another student stated.

Kaname remained silent; somehow easily knowing that he girl they were talking about was brought here purposely by the Headmaster. He'd just have to find out when he got down with class or sometime really soon.

* * *

Ami watched out her window of her dorm room, surprised. She had gotten her own room, but if a new student were to come in, then she would of course have to share. She looked up the sky, which you could see stars from all around and a full moon shined brightly over the grounds. The grounds were lit up tonight by the moon, it made a peaceful feeling since Ami had arrived here. Though, she thought back to her computer earlier and decided to check up on the energy levels again.

The level energy that was on the screen earlier had died down and energy flow of the place was normal, except from the Moon Dormitory, though it wasn't as high as earlier. Maybe Ami was getting worked up over nothing?

She closed her computer and lay down on her bed. She had arrived on a Friday and she'd be getting the day off tomorrow. Closing her eyes and letting the cool air from outside create a small breeze, Ami was fixing to relax herself until thought what she heard was a scream.

Looking out her window, she noticed what appeared to be two girls running from something. Ami squinted her eyes and she looked shocked at what she saw. Something that looked human but the skin was ghastly and nasty looking. Even though Ami wasn't as good as a jumper as Makoto or Haruka, the girl jumped from the window and landed behind some nearby trees.

"Someone help us!" A girl screamed.

Ami realized they were Day Class students and to her shock, she saw the face of the 'person' that was chasing the two girls. It had one of the girls pinned down, it reading to strike or something. Making sure no one else was looking, the girl did what her mind told her to do and that was to transform.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" Sailor Mercury walked from behind the bush, as she stepped out and called attention to the 'person.'

"Hold it!" She yelled, getting the two girls attention as well.

One girl screamed widely, "A Sailor Senshi! Here at Cross Academy! Cool!" Mercury gave a sweatdrop at the girl's rush of excitement. Though, the figure had teeth, which were very vampire looking.

"Food...food..." the figure stated, as it looked towards the two girls.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" She launched the attack towards the figure, as it froze in solid ice. Quickly pushing her earring, she scanned the figure that was trapped in the ice.

Within seconds, the screen was rapidly beeping with energy alerts.

"What?" Mercury stated, halfway shocked. She looked around her, as it appeared the Night Class students were here along with two other people, Yuki and Zero. The two Day Class girls were fixing to run, only when Kaname waved his hand as their memories were erased, they simply went unconscious to the ground.

"Kaname-sama, you didn't hurt them, did you?" Yuki asked, worried. "No, they'll be fine."

"Who are you?" Mercury asked, pushing her earring and the screen disappeared. "A Sailor Senshi..." several of the Night Class students whispered among themselves. Though, the silence was broken when the ice surrounding the being was beginning to break.

"Move!" Zero shouted, as he pulled out his Bloody Rose gun and shot it towards the figure, instantly breaking the ice and killing the being. Blood was everywhere and Mercury didn't feel too comfortable being near these people, as she quickly used her own mean of getting away. "Sha.."

She was stopped when Kaname stated, "Thank you for helping those girls, Mercury."

The Sailor Senshi was rather nervous and stated, "So, you are vampires." Yuki's face became rather pale and some of the other Night Class students didn't seem surprised.

"Your energy level is different than that of humans."

"Wait, who are you?" Yuki asked.

Mercury smiled and stated, "Don't worry, just get those girls some help. Shabon Spray!"

Mercury launched her 'attack' as it created a foggy air and she used this as her way of getting away and back into the dorm room. No matter if the beings were human or vampire, her attack made it where only certain few could see and she jumped back up into her room. She quickly untransformed and closed the window.

"Do you think it was wise letting her go, Kaname-sama?" Ichijiou asked as he and Aido talked among the President of the Moon Dormintory.

"She was simply helping out those Day Class students," Kaname replied.

"I bet the Senate will be angered that the Headmaster has a Sailor Senshi on campus, just as long as they don't find who it is," Aido stated.

"For now, we don't even know and we should keep it that way. Even with my grandfather in the Senate, we don't have much of a choice," Ichijiou replied.

"The Sailor Senshi appearing isn't going against the Headmaster's policy, just he is concerned if that Level E shows up again," Kaname stated, thinking off to how Yuki might be concerned about what had happened tonight.

* * *

Chapter revised on October 17, 2011.

* * *

Chapter revised on October 17, 2011.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, I do not own Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno (and all related characters), because Naoko Takeuchi-sama owns her. Of course, I do not own any thing in Vampire Knight either, as they are copyrighted by Hino-san._

_By the way, the outfit Ami is wearing you see in the beginning of the Sailor Moon R Movie. Also, I've decided not to bring in Rei from Sailor Moon, mostly because I've used her in another crossover._

Chapter Three - The Moon Dormitory

A grey, clouded sky covered Cross Academy the next day. There was a breeze and it was rather humid in the air, giving signs of rain later that day. Ami woke up and dressed for the day, planning on heading to the school's library and thankfully, the school didn't require the students to wear their uniforms on Saturday's. She wore a long sleeve yellow shirt, with a slim pink tie and a blue skirt, with a trip of a light blue the bottom, along with ankle high brown boot/shoes.

She had eaten breakfast with her mother and had dragged several books along to study, but with everything that had happened previously that night; she couldn't find herself getting much past the first sentence in the history book. The library was huge at this school and decided maybe just reading a general book would help clear her thoughts, but she first wanted to do some research on vampires. There was no doubt in her mind that what was going to attack those two girls last night was a vampire and that the Night Class students seemed that way, as well. Though, she'd figured it would be best to study up on them.

Looking at the book directory, she really didn't really any books on vampires. She grabbed her own study books and went ahead to go and study outside to help get some fresh air. As she walked into the main courtyard between the Sun and Moon Dormitories, she sat down on a bench and looked around at the girls and guy's rushing about and having fun.

Sitting next to a nearby fountain, Ami overheard some students talking, "Did you here? A Sailor Senshi is on campus!"

"Wait, are you kidding?"

"They traveled all the way out here?"

The girl sighed and couldn't help but realize that even with the two girl's having their memory swiped, someone had told about the Sailor Senshi being on campus.

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard, "Aido-senpai!" Ami turned and noticed several of the Night Class guys outside the gates of the Moon Dormitory and a rather tired looking Yuki struggling to keep the girls away from the guys. Having her chance, she opened her computer again and the level energy was coming from the Night Class students.

"Oh my..." she said out loud, as Zero walked by and heard the girl talking to herself.

"Ami?" He asked.

Shocked, she closed her computer and quickly hid it, as she replied, "Zero-kun? Is something the matter?"

"Headmaster Cross wants to see you..." the boy replied. Ami was rather surprised about this and nodded, as she grabbed her stuff and pretended to head in the direction that the Headmaster's office was at. Though, she instead snuck down and hid behind a bush as overheard the discussion going on between the two prefects and the Night Class students.

"Aido-senpai, you know better than to ask girls that!" Yuki yelled.

"Cross, you are one to talking about keeping the secret," Kain stated. He looked a lot like Aido, suggesting that they were related in some way.

"We have kept the secret," Zero stated.

"Then why is there rumor among the Day Class students that there was a Sailor Senshi appearing last night?" Kain continued on, though, by this time, Kaname was approaching the small group.

"Someone must have told something," Kaname stated.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuki stated and blushed a bit while stating this.

Aido slowly started backing up when he realized that Kaname had showed up, causing everyone to get a sweatdrop. Ami began to realize his nervous actions showed he was the one who had told about it.

"Aido!" Yuki growled in anger. Zero himself wasn't surprised as Kaname dragged him away and the rest of the Night Class students headed back towards the Moon Dormitory. The girl behind the bush soon realized that her better head to the Headmaster's office, in case he actually needed to see her.

* * *

Ami in walked rather nervously as Headmaster Cross let in through the door himself and smiled, sitting back down in his chair. "

Miss Mizuno, how are you enjoying Cross Academy so far?" He stated, rather cheerfully.

The girl replied by stating, "It isn't that bad of a place. Though, I never thought a Sailor Senshi would be here, Headmaster-sensai." Cross realized that Ami was beginning to figure things out on her own or at least, knew that the students in both classes would be questioning as to why.

"Actually, the reason I called you here is that, maybe you'd like to enjoy some of these books. We got new books for the library and figured maybe you'd read them before we'll be sure they are good enough to put for other students read, "the headmaster replied.

The girl's face became shocked and asked, "Excuse me, sir, why?"

"I've heard you were the best student at your old school and maybe you'd like to help out," Cross stated back. Ami thought for a second and glanced at the two books, managing to read one of the titles called Vampires through the Ages. Looking back at the headmaster, it only seemed to be a weird way that she was looking for some books.

"Yes, sir, I'll read them for you," she finally answered, smiling. Headmaster Cross smiled and handed her the books, as she left the office.

While walking back to the dorms, Ami noticed rain was pouring on the ground and decided it was best to go ahead and head back to her dorm for a while. This way, she could get a head start on the book she was going to be reading.

The rain poured hard on the ground as Zero and Yuki walked the grounds, patrolling even though it was still morning almost. Kaname watched from up in his bedroom, thinking about the Sailor Senshi that had appeared.

He only kept Zero around Yuki because of her having a common problem of getting in trouble with vampires. Now, this Sailor Mercury was here, not in an entirely bad way, but he felt it was rather strange. He did trust the girl a lot, but he knew she'd keep looking for information and figure things out very quickly.

The pureblood paced himself around the room. That wasn't the Level E from last night wasn't the one that had the Senate worked up and he was getting concerned...very concerned. He wouldn't let himself worry much like this often.

He then heard a knock from his door and heard someone say, "Kaname-sama, we have several members from the Senate here, during the day. Something is really troubling them." The voice faded off and Kaname sighed, walking out of his room to meet up with the vampires that showed up.

* * *

Zero continued staring off at the Day Class' dorm, as him and Yuki weren't really out to be looking for any Day Class students that would be taking pictures of the Night Class. Yuki was more looking around, somehow waiting for the Sailor Senshi to show up.

Zero was not as excited, as he already knew it was Ami Mizuno. Though, he got to tell she had shy personality and she didn't give him the cold shoulder when they were in class yesterday.

He smiled a bit at this and Yuki noticed it and asked, "Zero, why are you smiling?"

The boy looked towards Yuki and replied, "I was thinking about how to scare the Day Class girls again."

"You give creeps to everyone in class," Yuki stated rather annoyed at her friend.

"Except one. You coud at least me that credit," Zero replied coldly back.

"Huh? Oh, I think Ami was too involved with her studies to eve..." the girl's sentence was cut short when Zero quickly pulled out his gun.

"There Senate Vampires out..."

"What?" Yuki asked, as Zero led the way towards the smell the arriving Senate Vampires were giving off.

BEEP! BEEP! When Ami had barely sat down to start reading her book, her computer was beeping. Opening it, the energy levels were dancing rapidly.

"There must be some more of those Night Class students out..." she whispered to herself. Heading out of the dorm, she noticed the Disciplinary Committee were rushing students back to their dorms, as they stated there was an emergency. Quickly dodging behind a nearby wall, Ami glanced towards Yuki and Zero. They were hiding a lot of secrets and she knew she couldn't even get close as her normal self.

Though, transforming could cause Night Class students to pick her up and she sighed. Waiting until Zero and Yuki were a distance away, Ami quickly took her chance and followed behind them to the Moon Dormitory. Zero easily picked up Ami's movement, though didn't tell this to Yuki and knew she was just as concerned about what was going on.

The two peeked outside a window in the dormitory's court yard, as Ami took her chance and opened her computer again. The energy levels were beating off the charts and she closed it. She listened from a nearby window place as well, several yards from Yuki and Zero.

"Kaname-sama, please understand our choice in going into this school to stop that Level E vampire," a male vampire stated, as Ami pondered on what 'Level E' meant entirely.

Kaname stated, "I hold the Headmaster's policy and trust me, the Night Class students will take of this issue."

"Then, why are there rumors of a Sailor Senshi being here on campus?" A female's voice stated. Several Night Class students watched their dorm president carefully, hoping he would find a way to keep the Senate quiet.

"It was a simple mistake. She got lost and we helped her back to where she needed to be," Kaname lied.

Zero, Yuki, Ami, and probably everyone else who had been there the previous night knew the pureblood had just told a lie.

Then, a male's voice sounded again, "I see, how kind of you, Kaname. Thank you for your handle over issue."

After several minutes, the voices faded and Ami realized the vampires would be leaving the building and could probably tell the presence of humans. Peeking around the corner, the girl noticed Yuki and Zero weren't standing around, so she made her way out of the court yard.

* * *

An hour had passed since Ami overheard the information. She couldn't believe this academy held purpose over a class full of vampires and there was even a senate? She was sitting in the Sun Dormitory's court yard now, clicking numerous buttons on her computer and everything was starting to become clearer.

Understand that the vampire that had died the previous night before was a Level E and understanding another one was still out and about; it meant that more of those things would be appearing.

Tonight, she'd be finding the Disciplinary Committee and the Night Class wouldn't be the only ones awake. For now, she knew it would be hard to stay up that late, so she laid her head down to rest for a while, setting her alarm. Sailor Mercury was being questioned and now it is time that Sailor Mercury does get some.

_End of chapter three. Please review!_

* * *

Chapter revised on October 17, 2011.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno (and all related characters), because Naoko Takeuchi-sama owns her. Of course, I do not own any thing in Vampire Knight either, as they are copyrighted by Hino-san._

_I must say, I'm surprised at all the reviews this fanfiction got when I moved the categories here in on . I feel sorry for those who have been waiting for updates this past year for an update. Below I wanted to include some quick notes for anyone who has may have skipped over my author notes in previous chapters, to help prevent confusion._

1.) I'm going by the VIZ translated version of Vampire Knight, using the translations that appear in ShojoBeat magazine and other such. Which means, Yuuki will be Yuki, Aidou will be Aido…etc…

2.) I got a message shortly after adding this fanfiction to the crossover section of asking about a Level E Vampire that was a former Sailor Senshi. It WILL not be any of the Sailor Senshi from the Sailor Moon anime, as it will be a fan made character. 

_3.) Excuse me if any of the characters seem OOC (out-if-character) currently as I have to restart reading Vampire Knight and I haven't watched Sailor Moon in several months or so, as it seems Dragonball Z has taken up that space. (Go DBZ too! :P) _

_**4.) There is a poll going on my profile to vote between a few choices that I see fit for Ami. If you have a better (but hopefully not crazy) pairing idea for Ami and it is not listed on the voting list, then please by all means message me or review. The pole currently does not have a deadline, but ends by the next time I post a chapter, which will probably be in about five weeks or hopefully sooner. (Hopefully everyone with vote Ami/Zero…:P) Currently, that pairing is in the lead, so it will get some hints. Make sure you vote!**_

_**5.) Leave reviews for ideas for **__**one **__**more Sailor Senshi to be coming in, except for Usagi/Moon and Rei/Mars! I'm offering the choices of Makoto or Minako (picture her dreaming about Aido…)! I'm starting to lean towards Minako, but give me ideas! (: (Reasons for Rei not being in this fanfiction is because I've used her in a Twilight fanfiction.)**_

Chapter Four- Zero's and Ami's Thoughts

Ami groaned as she heard the alarm sound off. She was not used trying to sleep during the day. _I wonder if those vampires melt in sunlight... _She thought to herself as she read some of the book as it was still early in the evening, an hour before dusk was going to set. This would give the senshi a chance to try and understand vampires.

Outside, in the Sun Dormitory's courtyard, Zero waited for Yuki to some from the girl's area and he looked up at what he figured out to be Ami's room by her strange aura. He noticed that her bedroom light was already on and he glanced through the window and saw the blue haired girl with her head buried in a book. He took a smile to his face, not even realizing it yet. Ami was so quiet and kept to herself, plus she was very smart as well considering he got to check up on her exams sent in from Tokyo and a Sailor Senshi. Meanwhile, Yuki finally showed up and noticed Zero with a smile on his face.

"Oh, Zero, it has been a long time since I've seen you smile…" She stated. Zero instantly formed a sweat drop on the side of his head and looked at Yuki, who now had sly grin on her face.

"Don't let it get to you. I was smiling because how late you always are when we need to be on duty within the next hour…" he stated, turning his back on Yuki. She sighed and looked up where Zero had been looking and saw Ami studying, as it seemed. Was Ami making Zero smile or was it because Ami didn't seem to hate him like the rest of the Day Class? Yuki smiled to herself and knew that recently Zero hardly smiled because he was turned into a vampire and he hated lusting for blood as he did.

"Hey, why aren't you coming?" Zero turned and looked at Yuki, who nodded and followed Zero, still having a smile on her face.

After an hour passed, Ami quickly jumped from her bedroom window, landing rather easily and she then ran towards the Moon Dormitory, avoiding any Day Class students within the process. She ducked behind a statue and noticed several of the Night Class students standing around, obviously waiting for Zero and Yuki. The Night Class students could easily feel Ami's presence but they were under orders by Kaname not to do anything to the new student.

As Ami waited, she herself looked around at the guys that were currently present. She knew right away that Minako would try to score herself to an Adult XXX movie like she tried to once with the Starlights. Of course, Ami wasn't very innocent herself because she hid the fact that she liked the Starlights, though now she found herself looking at the Night Class guys with a blush on her face. She knew better though, as they were all vampires and she finally looked over to Yuki and Zero.

_Yuki, she is so hyperactive and yet caring. She reminds me of Usagi and Makoto in a combined way of how she acts. She has been friendly to me, though she seems to always be guarded by Zero. _Ami thought to herself, until she looked back at Zero, who had talked to her the most since she showed up here at the academy. _Zero-kun, he seems to have a soft side that has been blocked by something. Yesterday during class, he kept looking at me…but why does he seem so familiar? It's like a memory that is keeping itself trapped inside my head. I don't see why any of the Day Class have a problem with him, I just think he needs to get to know them…_

Ami's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Yuki's sudden scream and she saw several Night Class students being trapped by what appeared to be…fire?!

**A/N: Okay, so a very SHORT chapter and I'm sorry for this, but I think you will enjoy how I've left it. I just hate cliffhangers, don't you?**


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno (and all related characters), because Naoko Takeuchi-sama owns her. Of course, I do not own any thing in Vampire Knight either, as they are copyrighted by Hino-san._

_This is story will be part of my "Eternal Henshin" ideas, where the anime left off on the Sailor Senshi (except Usagi) getting to their 'Eternal forms' and learning a bit about their past lives during the Moon Kingdom. The Sailor Senshi that will come in next will also gain her Eternal Henshin along with Ami…so pick wisely. Their past should be somehow tied to Ami's past seems to be coming along…which will not be revealed until a bit later. So, as for that…I'm now leaning towards Hotaru-Chan, but whatever. _

_PS- A poll is up on my profile as to who to bring to Cross Academy. (I will get the final pick, but I am currently leading towards Hotaru-chan…)  
Minako/Sailor Venus  
Makoto/Sailor Jupiter  
Hotaru/Sailor Saturn_

_The follow Sailor Senshi I will not bring in (maybe referenced though):  
Rei/Sailor Mars (already done)  
Haruka/Sailor Uranus (will be a crossover with Neptune)  
Michiru/Sailor Neptune (will be a crossover with Uranus)  
Usagi/Sailor Moon  
Setsuna/Sailor Pluto (will be in her own crossover)_

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" Ami shouted the familiar henshin sequence and transformed into Sailor Mercury almost instantly. Mercury scanned the area, as it appeared that the Night Class students were having a hard time holding their ground against this Level E vampire, even with their elite powers. Others were being blocked by the fire that seemed to be rapidly growing.

"Shabon Spray Freezing!" The attack created a fog, but it quickly put out the fire and the fog disappeared within a matter of seconds. Yuki stood in amazement at how quickly the fire was put out, though then again, it was the same Sailor Senshi from before. The Level E vampire looked onto Mercury, who was getting ready in case of another attack.

"Mercury, stand aside!" Zero's voice shouted, as he pulled out the Bloody Rose gun and shot towards the vampire. To everyone's surprise, the vampire used fire once again, only towards Zero's bullet which melted onto the ground. "Impossible…" Zero whispered. Several of the Night Class students once again also tried slashing at the vampire, but it quickly side stepped the students with ease.

Yuki ran up to Mercury in panic and asked, "Your powers seem to work on that thing! Please help us!" Mercury looked at Yuki and sighed for a second. It was rather odd that her powers seemed to affect this type of vampire more.

"Mizuno-san, please do it…" a voice sounded from behind Mercury and Yuki. A shocked expression came from the Senshi's face. Both of the girls looked and saw Kaname, who lined against a statue.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuki quickly gushed, despite the ongoing events, causing everyone to sweatdrop. Though, something seemed to click in Yuki's mind. "Mizuno?! Ami-chan?" She looked towards Mercury who simply nodded and she knew they could talk about this later.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" Sailor Mercury played the harp as went onto the Level E vampire and caused a great deal of damage. The Level E looked onto Mercury as in anger and also surprised.

"Oh…another Sailor Senshi?! I guess vampires and Sailor Senshi do get along! For now, this Sailor Senshi will be gone!" The Level E jumped up, despite Mercury's attack. Zero fired another shot towards it, but the vampire avoided it again and fled the grounds.

Sailor Mercury looked towards Kaname and asked, "How do you know who I am?"

"It is simple. Your aura is…unique compared to the humans in this school," Kaname replied. Zero raised an eyebrow and walked towards Mercury, who still seemed to be dazed and confused. Obviously the annoying pureblood wasn't going to explain anything.

"That vampire is different than the one from the previous night. It was a Sailor Senshi turned into a vampire by a pureblood," Zero answered.

"Zero, are you saying some pureblood broke a law and turned a Sailor Senshi into a vampire?" Yuki asked. Zero nodded in Yuki's direction and several of the Night Class students raised their eyebrows in surprise. Who exactly would do that? A pureblood could be marked for death for that…even as rare as purebloods were; it was illegal to turn any other supernatural beings or Sailor Senshi into vampires.

"I see…" Mercury stated, "it makes sense because if were a normal vampire, your own powers and Zero-kun's gun would have easily killed it. So, that explains how this vampire had the power of fire. The Sailor Senshi was transformed when attacked…but who was that Sailor Senshi?" Her voice trailed off in thought.

"Ami, we need your help," Kaname inserted. Mercury looked towards the dorm president with her fullest attention. "Normally, vampires have been in a dark history against Sailor Senshi, but in order to help the loss of humans and vampires alike, your powers are essential," he finished.

The Senshi looked towards the ground and sighed, "So, you all knew I was when I arrived here. From what I can see, I might need help though…" Zero looked towards Mercury and oddly enough, he felt like seeing her transformed was nothing new to him, yet, it was ever so rare to see her. Why did he get the feeling he knew her from somewhere else?

Aido approached Mercury and said, "Could I ask you something?" A rather shocked expression came onto the Sailor Senshi's face and she nodded.

"Can I drink some of your bl…" *SMACK* Aido rubbed his sore head as he noticed Kaname had wacked him on the head and started dragging the vampire off. The Night Class students, Mercury, and the Guardians formed sweat drops on the side of their heads.

---

Eventually, the Night Class left to their classes and now Ami stood in the Sun Dormitory's courtyard, talking with Zero and Yuki. The three had gone and talked to Headmaster Cross and he immediately added Ami to the Disciplinary Committee. Ami, though, couldn't stop thinking about Kaname at times. Something about him…was very different and she was getting the feeling she'd have to look more in the life of Kaname Kuran. Though, she'd have to wait when Yuki or Zero wasn't around.

"Ami-chan, I think it so cool that you are a Sailor Senshi and you are a part of the Disciplinary Committee! It is so cool to have another girl that besides grouchy Zero…" Yuki spat. Ami let loose a chuckle and looked at Zero, who seemed to not have any interest in their conversation.

"Thanks Yuki-san," Ami replied. "With all of strange things I've learned, I'm wondering if I should ask some of my friends to come and help me..." She stated.

---

About an hour later, Ami went up to her dorm room and thought about all of the strange events that had happened. She knew she couldn't call and ask Rei for help, because Rei was currently no where within their time period. She was in 500 years in the past and she had no way of getting hold of Hakura, Michiru, or Setsuna. Usagi wouldn't be able to come out to this school…

She sighed and changed into her night clothes, as she settled in for the night. Tomorrow, classes started again.

---

_Please review! (:_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno and Sailor Saturn/Hotaru (and all related characters), because Naoko Takeuchi-sama owns all respectful elements. Of course, I do not own any thing in Vampire Knight either, as they are copyrighted by Hino-san._

_A/N: See bottom of the page for the author's note._

Ami knew this evening would be her first night as part of the Disciplinary Committee or at least, her deal with Headmaster Cross was that she'd help out against this strange Level E vampire that was a former Sailor Senshi. What troubled the blue haired girl was the fact that she didn't know who the Sailor Senshi was…was it someone from the Silver Millennium and was affiliated with the Moon Kingdom?

'All I can do right now is call the others when I get the chance this evening and hopefully there won't be any problems. Then again, there is always Kaname Kuran…something about him…,' she thought to herself as she turned her attention back onto the teacher and began copying down the notes. Yuki had been asleep only halfway through the lesson but Zero was actually awake. Then again, he wasn't paying attention nor did he bother taking notes.

'Kuran knows something…I know he does. The way he looked at Mizuno last night was not a good thing…' Zero thought. Normally, he tried not to let the pureblood vampire bother his thoughts during class, but today it wasn't helping. He was having a headache just trying to figure out who turned that Sailor Senshi into a Level E and now he had to think a bit on Kaname Kuran…a thought he wished he wouldn't have had to do if he could avoid it.

"Cross! Wake up!" The teacher sounded and Yuki shot up, thinking it was the bell and her chair fell over, causing the girl to go flying back with it. Ami and Zero looked towards each other, as Ami tried to hide a smirk on her face while Zero formed a sweat drop on the side of his head. Yuki could provide entertainment in stressful situations unknowingly.

---

How badly one would say that Kuran was angry…no pissed would be the best way to put it. He had plans that eventually Yuki would want to be with him and he could turn her back into a vampire. However, when Headmaster Cross brought the blue haired girl from Tokyo, it really did not help him. He slammed the book close he was trying to read and could not help but recall the memories surrounding himself and Yuki. He knew the memories were what he lived for were in his mind.

Hell…Kaname couldn't risk also Zero and Mizuno learning about the history he had been learning since the Senate wanting to get involved when they learned that a Sailor Senshi was at Cross Academy. That history that he knew was thought to have been lost thousands of years…

---

"_Ami-chan! How are you_?" Usagi's voice boomed over phone. Ami had managed to spare a few minutes to call back home in Tokyo.

"I am fine…though I have something I need to tell all of you about…" Ami replied. Oh how was Ami going to explain this in the few minutes she had before had to report to her first night as part of the Disciplinary Committee?

---

"What to do want, Kuran?" Zero asked, as something was off about the pureblood. He had seemingly walked from the Moon Dormitory to talk with Headmaster Cross that Zero could almost "smell" his annoying presence the minute he entered the building.

"I did come to talk with the headmaster, but he can wait a few minutes. Of course, I see you seem to like the new addition to the Disciplinary Committee," Kaname pointed out. Zero raised an eye ridge…

"What concern is it of yours about Mizuno? Cross will probably send the girl back to Tokyo when we find the Sailor Senshi that was turned into a vampire…"

"It is my concern when Yuki could be endangered by it."

"Yuki is not in any danger…" Zero replied, instantly taking the defense side for Yuki and Ami.

"In far more ways than you think, Kiryuu…" Kaname finished the conversation, as he walked by leaving Zero in a slightly confused state behind him.

---

"That is the general story. I haven't been able to figure out much who the vampire was or even if they were affiliated with the Moon Kingdom. Though, my powers alone are not very good against it…" Ami finished her sentence, now as the phone line was all for open ears to hear.

"I guess our best option right now is to call Haruka and everyone and see what we can do. We cannot risk sending everyone to help you and attract more attention…" Rei stated as the phone was on speaker.

"Yes, I agree. Until we know who this Sailor Senshi is and know more about what is going on with these vampires, be careful Ami," Luna also added in.

"Though, Ami…who is this Zero you've mentioned?" That voice belonged to Minako.

"Well…uh…he is a friend," Ami's face instantly turned red and she suddenly felt to be a loss of words. Of course it would be Minako who would have to ask that. Ami could picture them all going a bit crazy at the idea of Ami supposedly liking someone. Plus, Ami did not exactly like Zero in that sort of way. Rather, it was his personality – she guessed - that somehow helped her gain respect for her classmate.

"I wonder if he is cute," Makoto added in, this time in a teasing sort of tone.

"Okay! That is enough picking on Ami…" Usagi finally cut in. Ami smiled at Usagi's voice and Ami knew that Usagi always had a good timing for jumping up and defending her friends at certain times during random conversations.

---

"Headmaster…sending another Sailor Senshi here could possibly ruin your ideal goal that humans and vampires can exist with peace," Kaname explained. He had been slightly fighting with Headmaster Cross for about 15 minutes already.

"From what Yuki and Zero have told me, plus coming from Mizuno herself…her powers alone may not be enough to help kill it. Secondly, I'd rather it is safer for both the humans and vampires if another one was to help Mizuno. She is smart but not even alone can she figure everything out," the headmaster sighed in reply. Kaname forced himself to keep some words down he wanted to say. Even if he disliked the idea…the sooner they could all kill that vampire, the sooner Yuki would be safe and away from everyone. Away from Zero, Ami, and this new girl that might arrive very soon…

---

A/N: _Well, long time no update. Part of the reason that I haven't updated in several months is because of a writer's block, plus I got started on other fanfiction and I just simply couldn't think of what to do with this story. No fears though! Hotaru won the voting poll, so she will be the one who appears in this story. I think I already got it set in my mind that Zero and Ami are going to be the pairing (or hinted anyway). Both seem to fit to me and Aido, well…as much as I like him, he is just so…crazy compared to Ami? (He might even bite Ami-chan and then I'd have to kill him! No one hurts the Ami-chan! XD)_

_Anyways, please excuse the shortness of this chapter. I recently bought two new manga volumes of Vampire Knight that need to be read and can hopefully help me write more on the next chapter. I try to make the chapters at least around 2000 words, but I decided to leave it a bit shorter. Hopefully an update will come sooner with a better chapter (and more motivation from these two new VK manga I have). ^_~_

_Lots of love,  
KagomeSMercury_


	7. Chapter 7

Sailor Moon and all related characters are copyrighted Naoko Takeuchi. Vampire Knight and all related characters are copyrighted to Masturi Hino. I claim no ownership of nothing except maybe the plot.

A/N: Let me see…I live and I tried to write a new chapter again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter (if you did not get a reply, I'm in the process of it) and alerted this story. To be random, this story just turned two years old and it still is not very far along in the plot…*Sighs* This chapter may seem confusing, but it will be explained better in later chapters…

Chapter Seven:

Silver Millennium – Princess Mercury's Quarters

* * *

The job of a guardian is to protect for your charge – rather, in Princess Mercury's case, protect Princess Serenity. However, there was no immediate threat currently going on. Then again, when was there a threat for the Moon Kingdom and its allies?

Ami sighed as she closed a book. The Princess of Mercury was lost in thought once again after finishing yet another novel from Earth. Although books from Earth were illegal to have, it did not stop the Mercurian from reading the stories. Then again, even if Ami did get caught have the story, why was it any different with Princess Serenity often caught by Princess Minako sneaking back from Earth?

It had been a normal day for Ami. She had woken and had to listen to the politics exchanged between the Earth and Lunarian races respectfully. In the end, nothing was gained between the ambassadors from Earth. It was not like Ami was expecting to see results. Normally, the meetings would help work forward to peace efforts between all of their respectful nations, but Queen Serenity had assigned more hardships to each of the other planets***** in their alliance.

Ami frowned at the assigned tasks sent to each of the planets within the Inner Solar System –Jupiter was included in these affairs because of tensions between Jupiter and Uranus.

Planet Mars and its royal family, with Rei acting in charge with her cousin*****, was assigned the task of helping deal with the foreign war affairs with Earth. The Martian Family had mixed heritage within their own family and they were best when appealing to Earth's people. They also handled the issues of demons and youma between all of the planets.

Ami's own kingdom had been assigned dealing with the logistics of the war and with the problem of vampires from Earth. The logistics was understandable to Ami, but the vampires were not. Vampires had appeared as one of the many races from Earth when the peace meetings begun. While Queen Serenity made sure each planet's "private" task was not to be known by any of the other allies, she said it was for everyone's safety. How did planning against Earth and its people help everyone's safety on the other planets?

Ami frowned at the thought of the other planets. She did not really know what tasks Minako, Makoto, Haruka, Hotaru, and Setsuna had been responsible for making sure their people carried out the tasks assigned to their respectful planets. In the end, Ami was not supposed to know about Rei's task with her family.

However, Ami and Rei had often talked about their hardships. While they were both respectful guardians of Princess Serenity's and would gladly give their lives for their friend, they often dreamed about what life would like if they did not have to worry about constant threats from Earth and the Dark Moon Kingdom.

A sound of a knock on Ami's door quickly alarmed the princess. In a rush, she shoved the novel she had been reading between her mattresses. A second knock came and this time, the door opened. It was one of the messengers.

"Sorry to bug you, Princess Ami, but Queen Serenity wanted me to tell you have a visitor from Earth," the young messenger stated. Slightly alarmed, Ami frowned.

"A visitor? Who is it?" Ami asked.

"Zero Kiryuu, Your Highness," the messenger answered.

"Zero?" Ami would have shouted if she had not been raised in proper elegance. Why was he here?

* * *

Present Day-

Ami jumped from her sleep. Shivering, she found herself sweating. It was that dream yet again. She had been dreaming for the past few nights about the Silver Millennium. At first Ami thought it was just because she had been thinking about Zero before she had fallen asleep.

However, Ami could not figure out WHY she was having dreams about Zero or why she was even thinking about him. These dreams were not dreams…but rather they were memories from her past life. Frowning, Ami decided it would a good thing to call Luna the first thing when she woke up for class.

* * *

Silver Millennium – Conference Room

"Zero, why on Mercury are you here?" Ami asked as she took a seat at a table across from Zero.

"Look _Princess_, there have been a few developments back on Earth between the purebloods and some of the youma," Zero answered.

Ami frowned at the way her friend used the word Princess. Then again, Zero was never one to really use formal titles among any of the royal families. He was a close ally of Ami and Hotaru as well.

"I do not understand. You said the Senate was going to be monitoring the purebloods so they would not get any stronger," Ami stated.

"Ami, there are more problems than that. The purebloods are using the youma to gain their powers. Both you and I know the purebloods are doing nothing but for selfish gain. With Rei's family dealing with the demons and helping to protect them from the vampires and youma*****, we are looking ruining all we have strived for," he answered.

"It can't be. I thought the Senate was going to be controlling the purebloods so they would not ally themselves with the Dark Moon Kingdom. I must visit Earth immediately…" Ami replied as she stood up. However, Zero was quick to grab the princess' hand with a serious frown.

"Ami, I do not believe it would do any good. Prince Endymion has informed the Hunters' Association that Earth's hatred is not subsiding. While not all of us want to believe the Lunarians against us, he informed me that the purebloods have been placed under Metalia's control. They are using the sun's energy and Zoisite has even used Earth's European Division to help harbor some of the youma*****. Endymion's generals have been betrayed him because of the purebloods newly gained powers," he explained.

"No, Zoisite would not do that. He helped train some of knights on Mercury. He would never betray my kingdom or the Moon Kingdom's trust. He would never betray the Crown Prince of Earth," Ami's eyes started to water, "There has to be a way for us to stop all of this…"

Zero had never see Ami look so concerned and he knew that deep down, this was only the beginning of the end. He took hold of her shoulder's, "Ami, we must try and warn Queen Serenity. So we can help protect your kingdom, your princess, and help save Earth as well."

* * *

Present Day-

Zero felt himself jerked awake from yet another dream. What was going on? He needed to speak to the Headmaster and fast…

* * *

Kaname frowned, "So, the Senate believes this Level E Vampire is a descendant of the former Sun Kingdom which Metalia herself ruined*****?"

He asked the question Headmaster Cross and the headmaster nodded.

"There is a possibility the Dark Moon Kingdom has not been thwarted fully..." Cross answered.

* * *

A/N: That is it for now. It was very short, but for a reason. Now to help explain a few things without giving the story away…

1*- In my opinion, I do not believe the Silver Millennium was just a happy and lucky place all of the time. I do believe there were certain hardships faced between Princess Serenity and her guardians. I decided to go on the idea Queen Serenity assigned each planet (ie, Saturn) to a private task to help insure the safety of the Moon Kingdom. Remember, Queen Serenity is kind and her character is clouded with mystery. I do know that she gave each of the Guardian Senshi a castle at the time of their birth (manga only). I will be combining different ideas from the anime (English and Japanese version), manga, PGSM, and musicals to help develop things. If you are still confused, either wait a few chapters or leave a review and I can hopefully answer your questions.

2*-Rei never actually cousin in the Silver Millennium. This is a reference to my other Sailor Moon crossover, "Sailor Moon Inu-Yasha." In that story, Kagome Higurashi was her cousin. I know this may be confusing, but much more will be explained later on at the end of this story.

3*- Youma, in a form, are a form of demons. However, I am going to include the types of demons from Inu-Yasha and other magical beings as well. The vampires are still true to Vampire Knight. This will also be explained better at the end of the story or in a few chapters.

4*- In the Sailor Moon manga, each of Mamoru's generals (Kunzite and so on) were assigned a different part of the Earth during the Silver Millennium to watch over. Zoisite's was the European section. I also figured since Europe is famous for all of the vampire and witch stories, I can include this to help develop more of the background about the Purebloods and vampires in Vampire Knight and this story.

5*- Queen Metalia was originally born from the Sun. I have taken the idea that there is a Sun Kingdom, because each star and planet in the Sailor Moon series has a protector – aka a Sailor Senshi. They all have Sailor Crystals/Star Seeds. I figured I would develop more on Metalia's history and help explain why there is a Level E Sailor Senshi in this story. (;

If you have any questions or whatever, please leave a review and I will get back to you as soon as possible. More Ami/Zero romance coming soon and Hotaru will be here soon! :D


End file.
